the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Truth of the Gami Clan
'Mission Details' *'Date': 3/30/13 *'Submitted by':Shinkirō Gami *'Rank':A *'Overseer':Kantaro Uzumaki *'Recapper':Kantaro Uzumaki *'QP Reward': 6 QP *'Ryo Reward': 3000 'Ninja Team' Shinkirō Gami 'Mission Profile' Goal: To find the reason why there were corpses outside of the Gami clan base, Why the burned book was in their library, and who the Sararagi clan was. Story: Shinkiro found a burned book about the history of the Gami clan and that there were dead bodies right outside the base at the same time. Shinkiro will go with the new Gami clan member to learn the truth of what happened to his village and who the Sararagi clan really is. Mission Recap: The day starts out like any other, until shinkiro finds a book called "Personal History of the Gami Clan" and sees most of it is burnt. The only thing he can make out is "sararagi clan" on one of the pages. Just then, Masaki runs and tells him there are 2 corpses outside the base. Shinkiro checks the bodies, and sees that one is actually a man he knew from his past, in his village. The other is unknown. Kiisu comes out, and tells him to bring the corpses in for some experiments, while explaining that the man he knew was a Gami, and the book was his journal. After checking both bodies, Shinkiro learns that one died recently, while the other a long time ago(the man he knew), making Shinkiro think maybe this was recent. Kiisu uses the Soul Apprehension to talk with the spirit. He tells him that he is a man of the Sararagi clan. He goes on to explain that two of their Gami clan prisoners escaped and tried to make contact with the base. He managed to kill the one who owned the journal, but the other escaped with the corpse and the book. "Upon crossing paths again, close to the base, the Gami already put the book inside, and then killed me" he said. Kiisu tells Shinkiro that the Sararagi have always been enemies of the Gami, though only the older members know this, since they were thought gone. He sends the young ninja off to kill them all, and find the escaped Gami. Shinkiro chooses to look for the man first. He finds him, and they fight for a bit, until Shinkiro subdues him and convinces the man they are fellow clansmen. Shinkiro learns from Arumo Gami that he lived in the same village. He explains that the Gami used to have a few ninja posted in many small villages to seek people who had the ideals to be worth of the clan name, and didn't look for ninja only because they believed that anybody, regardless of clan, could become great. He went on to tell him that the reason his village, among many other small, defensless ones were lost because of the Sararagi Clan who was targeting the Gami, and he feels bad for it. Shinkiro tells Arumo it's not his fault but the Sararagi, heals him, grabs armor from back at the base, and they head out. When they get to the base they stealthily take out a guard and he tells them there are 40, 2 per post (every other corner), the captain is asleep and the clan leader is out. they take on all of the guards, post by post, 2 at a time. At one point one gaurd drops a smoke bomb while being taken out, and they use transformation to trick the next set who heard, then taking them out. When there are only ten left, they encounter the captain. While fighting him the last ten come and take them on directly, and they are surrounded. Shinkiro is wounded but only lightly. After all of this, he heals and they wait for the captain while acting like guards. When he arrives, the battle starts, and He is a worthy opponent. But, being the man who caused Shinkiro's parent's death, he goes all out, using a food pill and Guise of the Oni. Eventually he takes out the clan leader with Arumo, who used his sharingan and byakugan. However, he was injured in his leg by the leader with his flying bone ball covered in sharp water, and he was drained from using Guise of the Oni causing him to pass out. When he wakes up, he is joined by his entire clan back at the base, with the new member. They all clap for him, and Kiisu thanks him for finally getting rid of the Sararagi Clan. Category:Mission